It is known that a marked inhibition of pituitary and gonadal function that occurs after chronic administration of the [D-Trp.sup.6, des-Gly.sup.10 ]-LHRH ethylamide an analog of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone (LHRH) and other LHRH analogs leads to a reduction in steroidal sex hormones and makes possible approaches for the use as a contraceptive or for the treatment of sex hormone-dependent tumors. Concerning the latter, studies involving rats treated with LHRH analogs show the potential clinical efficacy of the hormone in the treatment of prostate carcinoma and other hormone-dependent tumors in animals.
The treatment of hormone-dependent tumors and other disorders in animals would be greatly enhanced by a delivery system which, after a single administration, maintained controlled levels of active ingredients, including [D-Trp.sup.6, des-Gly.sup.10 ]-LHRH ethylamide and its related analogs, over extended periods of time. Traditional methods of administering peptides (or proteins) result in high initial concentrations of peptide (or protein) analog in the tissue, but over a short period of time, i.e., over a few minutes to several hours, peptide levels in the blood decline. Therefore, optimal pharmacological effects are most often not achieved. The result is a need for more frequent administration of higher-dosage regimens.
More recently, a polymer of poly(D,L-lactide-co-glycolide) (DL-PLG), which is biodegradable and biocompatible with living tissue, has been used in microcapsules for longer acting delivery systems. Systems of microencapsulated active ingredients in polymers and copolymers of lactic acid and glycolic acid have been used to achieve controlled release of chemical and biological pharmaceuticals. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 3,773,919 discloses a drug, stated to include water-soluble antibiotic peptides encapsulated in lactide/glycolide copolymers so as to provide controlled release. Canadian Patent No. 1,176,565 discloses a microcapsule composition comprising a core containing a LHRH peptide encapsulated in a biodegradable, biocompatible copolymer excipient.
Microencapsulation for controlled release of enzymes, hormones and other biologicals are discussed in papers by Sanders, Kent, McRae, Vickery, Tice, and Lewis, Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, Vol. 73, pp. 1294-1296, September 1984 and by Redding, Schally, Tice and Meyers, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 81, pp. 5845-5848, September 1984. The first paper describes a system controlled by diffusion and erosion, wherein the kinetics of compound release determined by the parameters of the copolymer, and more particularly, the controlled release of nafarelin acetate, an analog of LHRH, from poly(D,L-lactide-co-glycolide) microspheres. The second paper discloses the inhibition of rat prostate tumors by controlled release of [D-Trp.sup.6 ] luteinizing hormone-releasing hormone from injectable microcapsules.
The microcapsule systems described in the above-publications all share a common feature in that the release of the compound is controlled by the porosity and/or erosion of a polymer continuum. Also, all the described microcapsule systems utilize only a single type of copolymer. Therefore, while a controlled release of the compound is achieved, such is limited by the specific lactide/glycolide ratio used in the encapsulating material. At the most, the methods previously used, and particularly the peptide microcapsules, provided release times of approximately one month.
There exists, therefore, a need for a method of delivering active ingredients, including peptides, proteins and other bioactive molecules used in treating disease, which utilize the advantages of microencapsulation, but which provides a longer controlled duration of release than that presently known. Also, there exists a need for a method of providing a constant dose regimen of active ingredient throughout the longer release time provided by using biodegradable microcapsules.